High specific strength (i.e. the value of the strength of a material divided by its density) is a requirement of a metal material. The magnesium alloy has a low density, and thereby intrinsically provides a higher specific strength. Therefore, it is desired to further improve the strength and decrease the density of a magnesium alloy.